


Everybody's Out On The Run Tonight

by NidoranDuran



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Babysitting, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shotacon, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Android 18 has long waited for her chance to be babysitting Goten and Trunks, with nobody to get i theway of indulging her most dark of lusts. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Android 18/Son Goten, Android 18/Trunks Briefs
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	Everybody's Out On The Run Tonight

"This is what you wanted to see, right?" Android 18 asked, tugging her top up and letting Trunks and Goten stare upon her bare, perky chest. "I know you're always looking at it. You two seem to be a pair of rowdy perverts for boys so young. Still need to be babysat but always muttering about my ass when you think I'm not listening." She felt bold in exposing herself, felt powerful. Goten and Trunks were both captivated by the sight of her exposed breasts, which she showed off with gleeful, shameless, wicked excitement. "I also know that after Roshi watched you two, a whole box of 'magazines' went missing. Now, maybe if you boys want to be honest about that, I might give you both a little something for being well behaved."

Android 18 had honestly been waiting a while for this chance. To be babysitting the rowdy half-Saiyan boys who were constantly watching her and admiring her body, blatantly staring at her with greed in their eyes. She was amazed by how a pair of ten year-olds could be this horny, but she suspected it was the Saiyan in them as she eyed their movements carefully whenever she was around them, caught them ogling her ass and her tits whenever they thought they could get away with it and more than a few times where there was no way they could have gotten away with it. All of it led her to the same conclusions, and now she was ready to lean into the wrong, sinful temptation of acting on these vulgar thoughts.

The boys were thrown. They had indeed stolen a whole box of porno mags from Roshi. Saiyan puberty came sooner than in humans, and Goten and Trunks had grown up in sufficiently human-enough society to be drowned in beautiful women and just enough sexual imagery to end up thrown into overdrive. And now, with Android 18 offering her chest to them and taunting them, there wasn't a damn thing they could do to resist the allure and the desire taking them both by storm. Goten and Trunks leaned in, each grabbing one of Android 18's tits and starting to suck, latching their lips on and moving in with a greed and a desire like nothing else. It caught Android 18 a little off guard, made a moan snag in her throat as she felt them upon her so suddenly.

"That was fast," she moaned. She didn't actually get the confession from them that she had been hoping for, but she also didn't mind for a second if they were going to act like this, rolling with the excitement and embracing something wild, hungry, direct enough for her to simply not care about what she was doing, how badly she wanted to throw herself into this. Pure, wicked pleasure more sinful than anything she'd ever done before. Two boys. This was over the line.

She loved it that way.

Android 18 reached her hands into their shorts while they sucked on her tits, noting the way their cocks rapidly hardened on with a growing excitement of getting to be all over her. She could see those growing bulges, knew she was on the right track as her hands pushed in further, as she got her grasp around the cocks and began to stroke them both inside their shorts. "You boys are already so big," she moaned, startled by just how thick the cocks she got her hands wrapped around her, and as she leaned into this, more and more pleasure focused itself on the idea that Android 18 was going to have to take this all the way. Their cocks were too nice not to end up taking, and she was overjoyed to feel this growing excitement wash over her.

Pulling the dicks out to more properly grasp and appreciate them, Android 18 was thrown by just how well endowed the boys were, by how hungry she found herself in the wake of pure, creeping desire. She wanted so much, and she wanted it now, impatience flaring strongly up through her, providing her a mess of pleasure and hunger too wild to resist, pure excitement and exhilaration she was free to lean into. Their cocks came out, her eyes upon their shafts as she jerked on quicker. "So impressive!" she gasped. "Your cocks are amazing. So big! Not just for your age, you'd already embarrass plenty of grown men."

Harder they sucked, the pace of Android 18's confident strokes along their cocks keeping them fully engaged and hungry, so full of excitement and desire, giving in ever hotter, ever hungrier. There wasn't a damn thing Goten or Trunks could do to resist her, as the potent allure of Android 18's everything begged them on deeper, urged them to lose all control and give up to the pleasure, a sweet surrender so twisted and shameless that they couldn't think straight, just needing to give to more of this, embracing their lust and the eager joys of letting it all out. The jerking of their cocks all felt so good, warming them over, getting them all the more excited to adore her breasts and push harder into the pleasure, into moments of pure heat and need.

Ever faster she jerked, punishing the boys, getting a rise out of them that only intensified as her hands worked at the pleasure she knew she could get from them, keeping them giving up to her. it was only her hands, but their pent up cocks were clearly happy just to feel a hand not their own. She was providing them something vital, and it promised to turn into more if only they kept going with it, leaning into this and sucking harder still on her tits, groping her, getting their hands at her pants too as they started to strip her down, and Android 18 knew she was in for fun with some pushy boys ready to take the lead.

When they came, they were vocal and excitable in the ways she couldn't have imagined could have gone any better. Goten and Trunks both groaned, gave in with bucking hips and ready, ragged excitement, cumming all over her hands and leaving Android 18 floored by the volume of hot cum she got, which splattered up along her arm and into her lap, not to mention all over them too. "Fuck, you two are too much," she moaned, delighted by what she had procured from them so far and so eager to push on for even more as she leaned into the tailspin. "What do you want now?" She kept her hands on their cocks, ready to guide them.

"I want to fuck you," Goten said.

"Well if Goten is fucking you then can I have a blowjob?" Trunks asked.

"You shouldn't know those words," She teased, but even as she said it, she began to space them out, pushing them away from her with her grip on their cocks and guiding the boys to get into position for her. She turned off to the side, laying her head into Trunks's lap as she spread her legs apart and offered Goten access to her pussy, not sure how well they would take to this but wanting to lead them along with her even when she had the initiative, wanting them to eb confident enough to fuck her like she needed. They had the cocks to do it, she just had to believe in them.

Goten got onto his knees behind Android 18 and tugged her jeans down, her hips wiggling and urging as he tried to get them off. Up front, Trunks was getting his fingers into her hair, trying to urge her head into is lap, and Android 18 went eagerly, grasping the base of his cock and starting her way down the head with licks and gentle sucks, not getting too hasty in this as she marveled at the size of his cock, mumbling around his shaft. "Get those pants off faster," Trunks urged, impatient and greedy. "Come on Goten, let's fuck her! This is just like we talked about." The idea of them talking about this situation and sharing dirty fantasies about the women around them excited Android 18 more than it should; she really was giving these two a dream come true.

It took a moment, Goten finally got her jeans out of the way, only to realize her black panties were in the way still. He simply tore those off in desperation, spreading her legs out and thrusting into her as he straddled one of her thighs, plunging into her snug hole. "She's really tight," he groaned. "Shit, Trunks, you've got to feel this later. She's so wet, too." He didn't know how tight or how wet a woman was supposed to be, but he knew these where the things to say, and they all felt true as her slick inner walls begged tightly down around his cock, so he rolled with them, starting to thrust forward hard and live out his fantasies.

Shifting a leg up over his shoulder, Android 18 offered herself p to the boys for the spitroasting she needed, delighted to feel Goten's thick cock sliding into her as her mouth worked lower along Trunks's shaft, both boys impressing her with their cocks as she got to feel them properly inside her, comparing favourably to everything she was ready for, eager and certain, knowing she could handle them and all they wanted from her. There was a very dizzy mess to this whole situation, something enticing and alluring about giving up to these depraved fantasies, embracing something wicked and twisted, something she craved.

Trunks took hold of her hair, and began urging her down his cock. "Suck deeper," he groaned, head rolling back as he got a bit more aggressive. Android 18 was happy to meet his intentions, feeling the swell of twisted excitement rise through her as she got to explore the idea that she had him right where she wanted him now. Goten's excitable thrusts between her legs added to that; they were getting more confident by the second, more ready and eager to keep up with what they expected of her. She went a bit deeper, but evidently not deep enough, as Trunks started to push her down even further, getting her down low enough to start throating his cock. They were getting it now.

Choking on Trunks's cock was exactly what Android 18 wanted to do, moaning and slobbering harder around his cock as she gave up to this desire, deepthroating him without shame or restraint, so full of want and full of glee. Android 18 couldn't have been happier with how this was turning out, with their greedy thrusts and a swelling rush of excitement she needed much, much more of. While Trunks got more assertive with her mouth, Goten was really taking it to her pussy, his hips finding a good groove to thrust away as he grabbed the leg over him, holding onto her firmly and embracing the growing, escalating swell of pleasure without a care now for anything but the need to keep going. It was a wreck, a twisting and hazy mess of pleasure that proved exactly what she needed.

Losing their virginities with a woman as stacked as Android 18 kept both half-Saiyans giving in more and more, Goten taking charge and fucking her faster, rougher. Every balls deep thrust into her pussy felt like a dream come true, a horny pre-teen happily ravaging a stacked older woman who he couldn't possibly resist the allure of now, losing himself so much to the twisted heat and the lustful appreciation that seemed way more than a virgin should have been capable of. Goten flaunted all that now, ready to prove himself, and Android 18 was just eager to keep along with it, guided into a soppier deepthroating of Trunks's cock as she received this mess, head in his lap and everything she felt rising up stronger and sloppier inside of her. Every response she gave was one of gagging approval, wondering how luck their mothers were if Saiyans were so well hung that even their boys were packing this much.

"I'm going to cum inside of her, just like in those videos," Goten bragged. "Cum down her throat too, Trunks. Let's fucking go!" The two had learned as much vulgar, rough lessons in sex from all the wrong sources as they could get their hands on, and yet all Android 18 felt was pure joy in being able to let them explore her like this, giving up to pleasures to frantic and bizarre to resist, body aflame with heaving need and a thrashing rush of pure glee. Readily throwing himself into this, Trunks bucked upward, thrusting into her mouth harder, working on quicker and greedier with a very specific purpose in mind, and that purpose became more and more frantic as the wild pleasures hit.

Android 18 was ready as ready could be for them to lose themselves, feeling their hips quicken, feeling the pace swell and grow as everything hit just right, and when the two inexperienced and compromised boys came inside her, she was ready for it. The pleasure swelled, throbbing rushes of pure desire that hit just right. Trunks flooded her mouth with his thick, salty spunk, while Goten filled her pussy up, flooding into her womb and hitting her just like she needed to get off too. With an eager buck of her hips and a rush of pure pleasure, she let herself give up fully, losing herself to a wild rush of searing delight and all the hungry swells that came with it, her body twisting and twitching about with utter ecstasy. She was done for now, so warmed up, so ready to engage harder in the pleasure and all it demanded of her.

Trunks guided Android 18 off of his cock, groaning, "I want your pussy now," before she could even respond clearly. There was no time to gather herself. It was a lot, but that demanding pace and the nature of how excessive this all was proved to be exactly what Android 18 needed in this moment.

With Goten still buried in her pussy, she moaned, "I want you in my pussy too," she moaned. "Goten, do you want my ass?' She wanted more of this, looking over her shoulder towards the other one. She wanted this so much. She was full of desire to be filled with cock, and she wouldn't settle for anything short of complete surrender now. She crawled forward, up into Trunks's lap as she swallowed the dregs of his load and shoved her chest right into his face, impaling herself down onto his cock with her ready, greedy pussy waiting for him. She took him in deep, one swift push down taking advantage of how much Goten had already prepared her, setting her up to just fucking go for it.

Starting up and down his cock with something to prove, Android 18 laid down a wild, feverish energy designed to make everything spike up with very sudden intensity and something to prove. She rode Trunks without a care, taking his virginity as she leaned forward, silencing his gasps and groans with her tits and sticking her ass out with each pull upward, enticing Goten on. "You're such a dirty slut!" Goten hollered, still taking all his cues from porn as he guided his cock right up Android 18's ass, giving no preparation or care, but that was just fine by her, who was ready to feel the roughness through inexperience that they offered. Her body heaved back and forth, bucking thrusts demanding the world of this moment and of them both.

"I can feel you fucking her," Trunks marveled, as the cramped state of Android 18's insides led to some delightful bouts of tightness. He could feel all of Goten’s thrusts as their cocks squeezed thin her inner walls, adding on extra tight and a friction that couldn't be beat. The boys were determined now, riding it out and thrusting hard into her waiting, tight holes, double teaming her with more confidence than they'd shown before. They were learning fast, giving up to the moment what they wanted and pushing Android 18's limits, wanting to keep her going and challenging a situation rapidly climbing out of control.

Writhing between their bodies in complete surrender, Android 18 was happy to take on this pleasure, happy to give in and embrace what she was due. Back and forth she bucked, greedy pleasures escalating as drunk need and a shaky lust pushed her forward. She wanted this, head rolling back as she groaned, "You two boys are bigger studs than my husband is." She wanted to stoke the flames of their egos, wanted to keep them both absolutely fixated on her as they thrust harder into her, pushing on without a care, testing their own limits as she handled two big cocks from two not so big boys full of energy.

Every moan and roll of her hips was an encouraging push on, as they double stuffed her body and subjected her to something wild, reckless, greedy beyond sense. They tried to prove themselves with each hard thrust, racing on without a care, senseless in pursuit of something truly mad. There was no time to waste now, and the pleasure escalated ever higher, growing more intense by the second and demanding everything she had. The boys were unable to slow down, fucking her harder and wilder, keeping up a pace she felt lost to as these big cocks filled her and the shameless joy of being twice the size of the boys fucking her filled her with a special kind of wrongness.

The result was something spectacular, a throb of cocks buried inside of her, the pulsating thrill of letting go. The boys knew they had their mark, and were all to eager to blow their load into her waiting holes, filling her up with a flood of thick, gooey cum that set the stage just right. Android 18 let out heaving, greedy moans of joy as she hit her peak, as she explored the idea of letting it all go. Nothing could have felt better, nothing could have scratched that vulgar itch the same way, and as she leaned into this, she did so with focused, determined lust and a readiness to give up to it all, to lose herself and embrace the most wicked of joys. Her orgasm was loud, hard, and with two preteens balls deep inside her, she couldn't have wanted anything more than this.

"Let's switch now!" Trunks said. "I wanna fuck her ass, too."

"You boys can share me all fucking night," Android 18 promised, not expecting them to grab her legs and lift her up off the ground. Not too high, but enough to excite her as their roughness took new steps and Android 18 embraced the sinful joy of letting her charges use her however she wanted.  
*******************************  
Chi Chi and Bulma didn't think anything of how the boys accepted the idea of a babysitter for the night. Usually they complained about it, insisted they had already earned the right to stay home alone given the dangers they had fought. And maybe they were right, but babysitters were there just to keep them out of trouble. Android 18 had immediately popped over when they asked her, having been glowing about how behaved the boys were and how she'd always be available to watch them again. It brought a peace of mind the ladies needed in heading off for a night away from it all, not realizing that as the sound of the car pulling out the driveway confirmed they were leaving, Android 18 was already on her knees, hands wrapped around the bases of the boys' cocks as they marveled at how she could fit both them both in her mouth at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
